When You're Awake
by coolsville times
Summary: During a movie night Slam has some free time to be close to the girl he loves, even if she is asleep. J/S


**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Sky Dancers or the characters.

**Summary:** The Sky Dancers have a nice, quiet, peaceful movie night at the academy. Everyone falls asleep in front of the T.V., everyone except for Slam.

* * *

**-High Hope Dance Academy; 8:00 p.m.**

"Oh come on guys! Why do you have to be such party poopers?" Angelica whined, looking up at her boyfriend, Breeze.

Jade rolled her violet eyes at Angelica.

_'She'll probably start begging in just a few minutes.'_ She thought, sitting on the couch.

Slam glanced at her before looking back at Angelica and Breeze. "Come on, Breeze. One movie night won't hurt us." He said, nudging his buddy in the arm.

Breeze looked up at him, puzzled, but noticed that Slam was no longer looking at him. He was looking at Jade.

Breeze sighed, this always happened. The girls would want to watch a chick-flick, the guys would say no and Camille would sit and watch everyone else bicker. Then when Jade finally gave up, Slam would give in and bring Breeze with him.

_'Why doesn't he just ask her out already? It would make living at the academy a lot better for everyone.'_ Breeze though, before reluctantly nodding his head in surrender.

Angelica squealed, hugged him and then ran over to put two and a half hours of torture into the VCR.

While she did that, Breeze sat down on the love-seat waiting for her while Camille positioned herself on the floor and Slam plopped down on the couch beside Jade.

As the movie started to play and Angelica got a comfortable position in Breeze's arms, Breeze found his mind wandering back to Slam and Jade's complicated _relationship._ They loved each other, everyone knew it; the only people who didn't know it were them and even they had some clue! They had to, it was too obvious to ignore.

They were always around each other. If one had to go to the Wingdom, they brought the other with them. Slam was always showing off to get her attention and Jade was always turning guys down in hopes that one day Slam would gather enough nerve to ask her out. This was probably the best thing for everyone involved, Slam could be a very jealous guy. In fact a few months ago, he sucker punched a freshman who was trying to get fresh with an unwilling Jade.

The biggest, most tell-tale hint to their affection for one another, however, happened on movie nights. When the lights were off and they thought no one would see, Jade would scoot closer to Slam and Slam would do the yawn-hand over the back of the couch move. Then as the movie progressed, Jade would be leaning wholly against Slam, and his arm would have slipped from the back of the couch to securely around her waist.

Breeze shook his head and looked over to the couple in question. Jade and Slam were sitting very close and his arm was over the back of the couch. They were halfway there.

* * *

**-High Hope Dance Academy; 10:45 p.m.**

Slam didn't know when Breeze, Angelica and Camille had fallen asleep, but he was hauntingly aware of the exact time Jade had. As soon as her breathing became quiet and even, he knew she would be out for the rest of the night and only then did he dare move his arm from the back of the couch and secure it around her waist.

The movie was just ending and Slam was ashamed to say that he knew not one thing that happened in said movie. The only thing Slam knew for the past two hours was Jade.

Slam looked down at her angelic face and found himself brushing stands of hair from her closed eyes. After the action was completed, however, Slam couldn't force his hand back into it's previous position, so he settled for running his fingers through her hair.

She was special, Slam knew that for a fact. He had dated many girls in the past, but none of them were as smart and strong willed as Jade. None of them had the nerve to stand up to him and none of them could handle him. Jade's quick tounge was always ready for him to make a smart comment and she could break down all of his defenses with one look.

Her eyes. They were one of her best features. Jade wasn't the type of person to wear her heart on her sleeve, but it always showed behind her eyes. Her eyes, however, were not only the windows to her soul, but they could also be weapons of the worst kind. (especially when Slam was concerned) All she had to do was look the least bit hurt and she had Slam wrapped around her little finger.

Jade wasn't the type of person who needed anyone, though. She was very independent. When her mother left her and her father, Jade shut down her emotions from everyone and learned to survive without leaning on anyone. That's probably why Slam loved her so. She was a survivor; she could handle anything that came her way. She was strong and intense.

_'She's everything any man could hope for.'_ Slam thought, fingers still running unconsciously through raven hair.

Slam shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. He was going soft and it was all her fault. He was supposed to be independent too. He was supposed to do whatever he wanted with no concern for anyone else.

_'That all changed, though, when you met her.'_ A nagging voice told him. _'Yeah, she's made you weak, but you love it.'_

Slam felt like telling the voice to shut up, but then that would mean disturbing the beauty in his lap.

_'Then you'd be in a fix.'_ He thought to himself.

Slam loved these times he had with Jade. Times where he could be soft and affectionate with her and still keep his bad boy image in tact. Plus he knew he would never have the courage to be this close to her, or cherish her in this way when she was awake. Some things are better kept secret.

Slam was so lost in his thoughts, though, that the one thing he dreaded the most happened. Jade started to stir and Slam's reflexes weren't quick enough to allow him to untangle his hands from her hair before her eyes opened.

"Slam?" She inquired sleepily. "Is that you?"

Slam swallowed nervously, but soon breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes closed and she snuggled up against him. _'She's not fully awake.'_

"Yeah, it's me." He assured quietly, knowing that in the morning she would never remember this conversation.

Jade sighed happily. She loved his voice, even if this was only a dream.

"mmmm, that's nice." She yawned, snuggling deeper into his chest, seeking out his warmth.

Slam smiled as his hands went back to their previous task in her hair. Yeah, somethings were better kept secret.

* * *

**Ok, just a small little one-shot about my favorite Sky Dancers couple. For all of you who enjoyed it, thank_ AlyssC01's_ story_ "Save the Last Dance",_ for being my inspiration for this little piece. I hope you all enjoyed the read and please review. (I swear the button does not bite, no matter how much it growls.) I hope you all have a great day.**

**-anon goddess ;)**


End file.
